Newt, the Hatred and the Stars
by Naeya
Summary: Le petit blond fixe longuement sa marque dans le miroir du centre où il est enfermé. L'écriture fine et soignée trace ses courbes charbon sur la peau de sa mâchoire. "Regarde les étoiles." Il hait sa marque comme il hait les étoiles. [NEWTMAS][OS] soulmarks, maladie de hanaki
**Hi :D**

 **Je suis en pleine écriture d'une fanfic longue, mais là, j'ai fait un break pour la Saint-Valentin ! (update d'après : j'avais complètement oublié ce truc, ce qui fait qu'on est plus du tout la saint valentin. Mais on est le 29, c'est un jour assez mémorable)**

 **Voici donc un OS écrit en une heure à la suite de la prenante lecture d'une fanfic hidekane (ou kanehide, comme vous voulez) qui parlait de ça. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom, so sorry :')**

 **Il y a également un tout petit passage qui parle du syndrome de hanahaki, parce que j'adore cette maladie mais que je ne me suis pas assez dissociée de l'OS que j'avais lu pour en écrire un moi-même sans devenir Math Podcast**

 **Ni relu, ni échangé !**

 **M'bref, hope you'll enjoy !**

 **Disclaimers : les personnages, la trame ainsi que l'univers sont à monsieur James Dashner. (et heureusement, hein, parce que moi, je m'en serai voulu toute ma putain de vie d'avoir tué Newt, humhum)**

 **Rappel : une marque d'âme, dans cette fanfic, apparaît dès la naissance à l'endroit où votre âme sœur vous touche pour la dernière fois et les mots qui y sont inscrits sont également les derniers que ladite âme-sœur vous dira.**

oOoOoOo

Newt n'a jamais réellement cru à toutes ces légendes qui dansent autour du simple groupe nominal _marque d'âme_.

Oh, il sait qu'il en a une il sait beaucoup de choses, du haut de ses huit ans. Il sait aussi ce qu'elle dit et où elle se trouve, d'ailleurs.

Mais il n'a jamais cru à tous ces mythes qui content l'histoire d'âmes sœurs et qui disent que la phrase inscrite est la dernière que l'on entendrait de cette personne. Pour lui, cette marque n'est rien de plus qu'une vulgaire tâche de naissance – comme des mots qui n'ont aucun sens dont l'on se trouve affublés lors de l'heureux événement. Une étiquette qui garantit la qualité du produit.

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, ses parents lui répétaient souvent que cette pauvre phrase qui tâche sa peau blanche signifiait que sa vie serait belle autant que sa mort le serait.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils se trompaient.

* * *

Le petit blond fixe longuement sa marque dans le miroir du centre où il est enfermé.

L'écriture fine et soignée trace ses courbes charbon sur la peau de sa mâchoire. _Regarde les étoiles_.

Les moqueries des autres n'avaient fait qu'amplifier la haine qu'il ressent envers ces trois mots.

Mièvres, stupides, banals. Sur un endroit voyant.

Il hait sa marque comme il hait les étoiles.

Le ciel n'est qu'une vitrine de souffrances, la nuit tombée. A chaque mort son étoile. Des astres qui n'apparaissent que la nuit, dans l'unique but de faire souffrir.

Newt attrape le gros couteau qu'il a volé dans la cuisine.

Il le pose sur sa marque et tranche sa peau d'un coup sec. Il continue de la défigurer jusqu'à ce que l'on ne la voie plus.

Il sourit à son reflet. Son sourire est ironique et plein de méchanceté.

Il a treize ans.

* * *

Newt a tout oublié, aujourd'hui. Il va être envoyé dans le Labyrinthe.

Il vient d'avoir quatorze ans.

Personne ne lui a souhaité son anniversaire.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est dans une boîte grillagée. Elle tremblote tant qu'il est sûr qu'elle va lâcher.

Mais elle ne le fait pas.

Elle continue de monter, tout en se balançant dans tous les sens.

Il tente de se relever mais est immédiatement projeté au sol à cause d'une secousse.

Il soupire. L'endroit est sombre.

Un regard aux environs l'informe qu'il n'est pas seul - une vingtaine de corps inconscients sont entassés dans un coin de la cabine.

« Newt... » il souffle.

C'est tout ce qu'il sait.

* * *

Deux ans passent.

Ils sont arrivés là, dans un champ entouré d'un dédale de couloirs de pierre. Newt l'a surnommé le Bloc, parce que c'est un bloc de sécurité au milieu du labyrinthe.

Il était coureur, avant. Il ne l'est plus, il a tenté de se suicider.

Mais comme tout ce qu'il entreprend, cela n'a pas marché. Il s'est seulement réveillé avec une jambe dysfonctionnelle et un sentiment de honte écrasant.

Il déteste le Labyrinthe, il déteste les blocards, il se déteste.

Il n'est rien qu'un raté, après tout.

* * *

Un jour, Thomas arrive.

Newt a seize ans.

Il est le seul qui ne le regarde avec pitié, alors le blond l'apprécie rapidement.

Thomas a de beaux yeux. Les couleurs qui s'y côtoient sont sensiblement identiques, mais cela n'enlève rien au charme qu'ont ces deux miroirs qui reflètent une âme aussi pure que du cristal. Tout va chez lui, physiquement : un visage joliment arrangé, des cheveux doux et sciemment coiffés, un corps à la fine musculature et à la silhouette élancée et anguleuse.

Mais ce qu'il remarque en premier chez le brun, c'est sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle est d'une inhabituelle teinte charbon seulement tâchée de triangles et de boucles roses comme devrait l'être cette peau à quelques endroits, comme s'il se l'était gribouillée au feutre noir.

Newt comprend rapidement.

C'est sa marque d'âme.

Il décide rapidement qu'il hait l'âme sœur de Thomas.

* * *

« Tu crois aux marques d'âme ? Je trouve ça magique. »

Thomas s'assied à côté de son meilleur ami blond, lui-même adossé à l'arbre le plus haut du Bloc.

Le crépuscule baigne son visage de ses rayons oranges.

Newt ferme les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Non. Inutile. Je n'en ai pas. » marmonne-t-il.

Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il parle de marque d'âme ou d'âme sœur.

Le blond rouvre les yeux. Son ami le regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr que si, crétin ! Elle suit le contour de ton visage, hm... » il pose son index sur la mâchoire du blond et la caresse délicatement, comme s'il suivait quelque chose du bout du doigt. « j'arrive pas à lire - elle a l'air abîmée, comme si... » il s'arrête quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils. « on avait tenté de la faire disparaître. »

Le blond secoue la tête.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, je peux pas l'avoir abîmée. » il referme les yeux.

Thomas n'enlève pas sa main.

* * *

Un mois après, il y Teresa.

Thomas et elle ont l'air connectés ils sont aussi proches que Newt est blessé.

Il ne veut pas partager Thomas.

Et puis, un jour, Teresa vomit lorsque le brun est avec elle.

Elle vomit des pétales. Des pétales de tulipe d'un rouge sombre, pratiquement noir.

Et Newt comprend.

L'âme sœur de Teresa est Thomas – mais l'âme sœur de Thomas n'est pas Teresa.

Il n'arrive pas à la plaindre.

* * *

« J'aime les étoiles. »

La voix chaude et veloutée sort Newt de son semi-sommeil. Il roule sur le côté et tombe nez-à-nez avec le regard rêveur de son unique ami. Il se demande un instant comment il est possible de posséder autant d'intensité en un seul regard.

Mais ce regard ne lui est pas destiné. Il est rivé sur la nuit noire.

« Pas moi, » Newt marmonne. Il ferme les yeux.

« Pourquoi ça ? Elles sont si belles, » chuchote le brun.

Newt sent l'étonnement pointer dans son ton, et il soupire.

« C'est comme ça. Certaines choses sont juste là, comme ça. Rendors-toi, Tommy. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'enfuient. C'est Thomas qui a trouvé la sortie.

Teresa est morte. Étouffement dans son sommeil.

C'est inhumain, mais Newt se sent rassuré.

Ils arrivent sur la terre brûlée.

* * *

Ils viennent de finir la seconde épreuve.

Thomas a l'air usé.

Newt le prend dans ses bras.

Ils ne disent rien, ils savent juste qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Et ça leur suffit.

* * *

« Passons à la liste, » l'homme remonte ses lunettes aux petits verres ronds plus haut sur son nez. « ne sont pas immunisés : Newt... »

Le bourdonnement incessant des voix devient insupportable. Du coin de l'oeil, Newt voit Thomas tomber à genoux.

* * *

Thomas doit abandonner.

Le blond voit flou, le blond devient fou, mais il réussit tout de même à distinguer la silhouette de son ami.

Il ne veut pas que la seule personne qu'il estime le voie dans cet état. Il ne veut pas le décevoir.

Alors il baisse la tête.

Mais le brun sourit. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, exactement comme il l'avait fait au Bloc, quelques mois auparavant.

« S'il te plaît, Tommy. Pars. » Newt sanglote, suppliant.

Alors Tommy part.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Newt a dix-sept ans.

Il devient fou, c'est indéniable - il sent la maladie qui lui ronge le cerveau. Et son esprit troué absorbe la psychose comme une vulgaire éponge.

Tout ce à quoi il arrive à penser, quand il y arrive, et même s'il ne s'en est jamais soucié, c'est qu'il allait perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait avant d'avoir connu son âme sœur.

Et puis Thomas est sorti du van. Newt lui a sauté dessus - enfin, Newt était loin, Newt était devenu un monstre. Newt projette la seule personne chère à ses yeux sur l'asphalte.

Il lance toutes sortes d'horreurs, consumé par une haine sans fond et tout ce que Thomas fait, c'est le regarder dans le fond des yeux, avec ce sourire qui lui est habituel. Un sourire blessé, mais d'entre les limbes de son esprit dérangé, le blond sait qu'il est déjà pardonné.

« Tue-moi, Tommy ! Tue-moi ! » il hurle. Son cri déchirant ricoche sur les façades des immeubles.

Thomas ne répond pas. Il se surélève sur un coude et recharge son arme.

Il continue à sourire, même lorsqu'il pose le canon sur le front de son meilleur ami.

Et d'un coup, Newt s'adoucit. Il est de nouveau lui-même.

Son regard implore stupidement son ami de le pardonner, chose faite – sûrement parce qu'il ne peut pas se pardonner lui-même.

Ils passent quelques minutes comme ça, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, avant que la voix du brun ne s'élève pour la toute première fois depuis des semaines, depuis qu'il l'a laissé.

« Je savais. Tout. Que tu as fait une tentative, que tu te pensais un monstre… Que tu n'as jamais été heureux. »

Il sourit encore. Newt est étrangement ému.

« Merci, Tommy... » il chuchote. Sa voix se brise sur les derniers sons.

Ils savent ce qu'il va se passer. Ils ne pleurent pas.

Le brun pose une dernière fois sa main libre sur la mâchoire du blond tandis que celui-ci caresse sa lèvre inférieure de son majeur et de son index.

« Regarde les étoiles, » Thomas dit, simplement, laissant la seule douleur de son cœur couler et parler comme si c'était un être à part entière.

Alors Newt laisse son regard vitreux glisser sur les astres brillants. Il les hait encore plus. Encore mieux.

Et puis tout s'arrête.

Un coup de feu perce le silence de la nuit noire. Il est rapidement suivi d'un autre et les deux corps s'affalent.

Une fois de plus, Newt comprend.

Trop tard, mais il _comprend_.


End file.
